Power Rangers Legacy
by Adam Ryan
Summary: Join Jimmy, Kevin, Serge, Sarah, and Wendy as they join forces with Master Zerin and his son Corin to defend the world from the forces of the evil Kalabar. Along the way, they will discover their true legacy and discover the legend of Kataluxya.
1. Race of Rangers, Parts I & II

**#1 - Race of Rangers, Part I**

**_Synopsis: _**When an evil entity named Kalabar prepares to use the power of five stolen Legacy Rings to create his own team of evil Power Rangers, the true guardian of the Rings comes forward to battle with Kalabar and reclaim what is his.

**_Episode In Review: _**

Deep within a forest in the deserted kingdom of Kataluxya stands a beautiful temple. Once upon a time, this kingdom was a great nation among magical nations (among which is the land of Leanbow, Udonna, and Bowen), but the forces of evil are never easily suppressed, and Kataluxya found herself under attack by an enemy named Kalabar. With the might of his Vong armies, the population of the kingdom were either destroyed or banished. Following the destruction, Kalabar himself mysteriously disappeared.

As this story begins, Master Zerin (one of the Kataluxyan refugees) returns to the Temple with his teenage son Corin. Meanwhile, Kalabar has returned, and he is wielding the power of five Legacy Rings which he stole upon his earlier siege of the kingdom. However, he finds himself unable to hold the full power alone. He thus concludes he must select five candidates to wield the power of the Rings. Observing Kalabar's actions from the Kataluxyan Temple, Zerin prepares himself and, wielding his own Legacy Ring (for the Rings were stolen from him), challenges Kalabar to battle. Zerin activates his Legacy Ring, morphing into the Legacy Guardian Ranger. For the most part, Kalabar and Zerin are evenly matched and engage in a fierce battle, until Kalabar summons the power of his five Rings and concentrates it into a blaze of power, which he fires at the Guardian Ranger. The blast causes Zerin to demorph and fall unconscious. Kalabar, pleased at the seemed destruction of Master Zerin, disappears.

**#2 - Race of Rangers, Part II**

**_Synopsis: _**Zerin has successfully recovered the Legacy Rings, but at the expense of his powers as the Guardian Legacy Ranger. Now, the heirs to the Legacy Rings must step forward to defend the world from the evil of Kalabar.

**_Episode In Review: _**

Corin finds his father knocked out on the battlefield and takes him back inside the Temple. When Zerin finally comes to, he reveals Kalabar's folly in using the power of the Rings to attack him, as doing so enabled Zerin to repossess the five Legacy Rings! Sadly, the Guardian Ranger power was destroyed, and Zerin's own Legacy Ring is now a mere relic. Zerin tells his son to locate "the descendants of Locke."

In the meantime, twenty miles east of Kataluxya in the city of Brighton, seventeen-year old Jimmy Peakes and his younger brother Kevin meet up for lunch upon getting out of class. Jimmy and Kevin are clearly very close as they playfully tease one another and punch each other on the shoulder, and it is clear that Kevin looks up to his older brother. But when they open the doors and step into the lunch room, they are startled when they find themselves in the Kataluxyan Temple. Zerin rises and welcomes the brothers (Corin is in a different part of the Temple). He tells them the history of the Kingdom of Kataluxya: Kalabar's initial attack and stealing of the Legacy Rings, his destruction of the kingdom, and, more recently, Kalabar's battle with Zerin.

Zerin explains that he took back the five Legacy Rings: red, blue, green, white, and pink; and that, should Jimmy and Kevin accept, they are the heirs to the Red and Blue Legacy Rings. Both boys feel a stirring within them; they know, without knowing how, that the power of the Rings is for them, and to a certain sense, is in them. Jimmy willingly steps forward and is given the Red Legacy Ring. Kevin, however, is not so sure. The brothers have a quiet yet tense argument as Jimmy urges Kevin to do the responsible thing. Finally, Kevin steps forward and is given the Blue Legacy Ring. They morph into their Ranger forms and receive their first training session with Master (for so he is now) Zerin. He tells them that, over time, their powers will grow strong as their Legacy Rings charge to their fullest potential.

KEVIN: "Look, Jimmy, this isn't our fight. I don't want anything to do with it."  
JIMMY: "Don't do that, Kevin. You felt it inside, didn't you. I know you did." KEVIN simply sighs, avoiding JIMMY's eyes. "Come on, Kevin, it's time you took responsibility for _something_."  
ZERIN: "Kalabar is not yet aware that the Red and Blue Rings have been activated. But he shall soon know, my friends. We must be prepared."


	2. The Master of Dark Hollow

**#3 - The Master of Dark Hollow**

**_Synopsis: _**Kalabar is given the Dark Hollow as his base of operations. But who is Kalabar's true Master? Aware of the presence of the new Blue and Red Legacy Rangers, Kalabar tests them with a squad of his organic Vong footsoldiers.

**_Episode In Review: _**

The same day, the Peakes brothers return home from school, Master Zerin's final two statements clear in their minds. First, he warned them to keep their identities as Legacy Rangers secret, for both their own safety and the safety of those around them; though he states that there may come a time for them to reveal their identities to the public. Second, with the Legacy Rings, Jimmy and Kevin will be able to transform any door, at any time, into a one-off connection to the Kataluxyan Temple.

When Jimmy and Kevin get home, they greet their Uncle Dylan and Aunt Sandy, whom they live with. Right away, Kevin heads off to take a shower while Jimmy heads into the kitchen to help his aunt with dinner. Sandy notices that Jimmy seems preoccupied, but Jimmy just shrugs off his aunt's inquiries. Jimmy studies his Legacy Ring closely and notices something new, something he hadn't seen before: while the ring itself is bronze with a thin red stripe set around the center of its circumference, there are four small slots on the top of the ring, two on each side. He wonders what the empty slots are for. And Jimmy's heart is touched as he experiences a traumatic flashback. In the flashback, a blue sedan heads down an empty stretch of highway as blizzard stormcoulds gather in the dead of night. One of the headlights is broken. Patches of ice cover the road, and the car soon hits one and loses control, blasting through the guardrail and into the river below.

Later, Kalabar finds himself in a secluded area of the woods, speaking via interdimensional portal to his master, a mysterious humanoid with metallic properties: part machine, part organic. Kalabar's master uses his evil power to raise a long-abandoned war fortress from the depths of the earth. He calls it Dark Hollow and informs Kalabar that Dark Hollow shall be his base as he plots to execute his master's plan: the conquest of Earth. He tells Kalabar that Dark Hollow holds many secrets that are waiting to be revealed, and he provides Kalabar with an army of footsoldiers: the Vong -- similar in form to the master himself. He also tells Kalabar that he will reveal himself on the earth in time.

Jimmy and Kevin are on their way home from school the following day when their Legacy Rings begin to glow. The boys take a portal to the Temple, where Master Zerin tells them that Kalabar, now aware of their presence, has sent a squad of Vong footsoldiers downtown. Jimmy and Kevin morph into action, and the two Rangers contend with Kalabar's grunts, defeating them after a relatively quick battle. Kalabar appears on top of a building, and (in standard villain fashion) promises that this is only the beginning. Jimmy states that they will be ready; however, upon seeing Kalabar, he is overcome by a feeling of familiarity he cannot explain. ****


	3. Rangers at Half Time

**#4 - Rangers at Half Time**

**_Synopsis: _**Jimmy Peakes (the Red Ranger) and Kevin Peakes (the Blue Ranger) are set with an important task: to select three remaining heirs to the Legacy Rings. Later as the brothers enjoy a professional baseball game, Kalabar uses his Dark magic to set a spell on everyone in the stadium, causing them to move in slow motion as he sets loose a Vong giant on the city. With the help of a girl named Sarah and her younger twin brothers Aaron and Trevor, the Blue and Red Rangers break the curse. Master Zerin unveils Legacy Generation Zords I and II for Jimmy and Kevin, but two zords are not sufficient to form the Generation Megazord.

**_Episode In Review:_**

Jimmy and Kevin look forward to enjoying a professional baseball game with their uncle. As they get ready, both decked out in black jeans and T-shirts in their Ranger colors, they are summoned to the Kataluxyan Temple. Kevin is slightly annoyed but doesn't say anything. At the Temple, they meet Master Zerin's son Corin. Zerin shows them an ornate box which holds the Green, White, and Pink Legacy Rings. The middle-aged warrior then sets Jimmy and Kevin with an important task: to choose the three remaining Power Rangers. He encourages the boys to be very careful in their selections. The Peakes brothers invite Corin to come to the game with them, but he declines. As they go their way, Jimmy is quite overwhelmed with the prospect of selecting the defenders of Earth. "Well," Kevin tells his brother, "at least we still get to go to the game today." Jimmy is concerned, and a little annoyed, with Kevin's attitude toward his new responsibilities but just shakes his head.

As the Peakes brothers go to the game, elsewhere, in Dark Hollow, their new nemesis is making plans for them and their city. The abandoned war fortress is shaped like a gazebo, only much larger and very dark in color, giving it the appearance of blending in with the dark forest. Inside Dark Hollow, part of the circular wall is given to an interdimensional viewscreen, allowing Kalabar to see what is going on anywhere, at any time (except for whereabouts with protection, e.g., the Kataluxyan Temple). Circling the fortress is a guardrail that stands in front of a circular staircase, leading downward to areas unknown of Dark Hollow. Kalabar is eager to grow powerful once again and to uncover the resources and Dark magic hidden in Dark Hollow; to discover the mysteries concealed underground. "What shall I do to them first?" he muses, and with devilish laughter thinks to cast a spell to turn back time, reverting the Rangers into powerless children. "Wait ... turn them into children?" he spurns. "That's sort of, 'been there, done that.'" And so, using his viewscreen, he summons a footsoldier from the Vong army (which is apparently hidden somewhere other than Dark Hollow) and uses his Dark power to create a crystal ball-like device. "This will keep those Power Rangers busy!" he laughs. "Enjoy half time ... while it lasts!" But Kalabar, upon hearing himself speak the words "half time," has an even better idea, and (similar to what Emperor Gruumm will do eighteen years later) transforms into a human form to carry out his plan personally. As a human, Kalabar is a very good looking young man (possibly late teens, early twenties) with red hair, clear blue eyes, and a slim build. Of course, every story has some sort of situation where appearances are deceiving, and Kalabar is ours.

As Jimmy and Kevin, with Uncle Dylan, watch the game, Jimmy admits to Kevin that he doesn't like baseball; that the game has always been a little too slow for him, and that he's more into basketball. Kevin smiles and comments that he also likes basketball, and then looks off distantly, a little sadly. Jimmy puts his arm around his brother's shoulders for a few moments; later, the boys get up to get something to eat. On their way to the food stand, they pass Kalabar. They do not recognize him in his civilian form, of course, but Kalabar, upon seeing the Ranger teens and also sensing the aura of the Legacy Rings, walks off briskly in the opposite direction to put his plan to fruitition. "The Legacy Rangers will be moving so slowly, they will have no chance of stopping my Vong giant from destroying the city," he laughs.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Kevin are each eating a hot dog when they meet an attractive young woman about Jimmy's age; she is tall, with flaming red hair and very pretty blue-green eyes, and her name is Sarah Adams. With her are her two younger brothers, fourteen-year old identical twins Aaron and Trevor. We learn from their interactions together that Kevin is sixteen years old -- one year younger than Jimmy. It seems that the young Blue Ranger is somewhat taken with her, and she with him. The attraction between Kevin and Sarah is evident as Sarah comments on Kevin's hair (which is blond, full, and slightly longer, about halfway to his shoulders) and actually touches it briefly, causing both of them to blush. Unlike their sister, the twins seem to have really enthusiastic and outgoing personalities.

As the five teens part company, a squad of Vong footsoldiers appear. Jimmy and Kevin strike defensive stances and tell Sarah and her brothers to clear out; but Sarah, realizing the danger, stays to fight off, and though she urges her brothers to get to safety, they stay as well. Together with their new friends, Jimmy and Kevin fight off the Vong. Elsewhere in the stadium, Kalabar uses his magic to slow down time, and he observes as everyone in the baseball stadium is set moving in slow motion. He then commands his chosen Vong soldier to grow, and the footsoldier uses the crystal ball to transform into a giant.

Horrorstruck, Jimmy and Kevin find themselves under the spell, which makes them feel not only ten times as heavy (as though gravity is having a much greater pull on them) but also dangerously lethargic. The Rangers separate themselves from Sarah and her brothers and, helping each other out, struggle to move while wondering what has happened to everyone. Meanwhile, from the Kataluxyan Temple, Zerin uses the power of the Legacy Rings to speak to Jimmy and Kevin telepathically: as the brothers haven't yet experienced this, they are a little unsure what happened; that is, if they only imagined their mentor's voice. "Did you hear that?" Jimmy asks Kevin, who nods, confused. A second message from Master Zerin removes their doubt. "To escape the effects of Kalabar's evil magic," he tells them, "all you need do is morph. Please do so quickly, for Kalabar has sent a Vong giant into the city, endangering many civilians." He adds that their primary concern should be taking down the monster -- that he is sending Corin to the stadium to figure out a way to dispel Kalabar's curse.

Jimmy and Kevin arrive on the scene, morphed into the Red and Blue Rangers. "There's just one problem, brother," Kevin points out. "He's giant, and we're not." "Not to worry, Rangers," Master Zerin tells them. "Did you think I would leave you zordless?" Even as he speaks, the brothers see two great machines descending from above. Master Zerin gives them some brief information on their new zords and tells them that two zords are insufficient for a Generation Megazord formation, but that they will be able to handle the Vong giant. As Jimmy and Kevin jump into their zords, elsewhere, Corin is using a scanner to locate the source of Kalabar's spell. He soon discovers it: in an isolated area of the stadium stands a clock ticking erratically. Corin's suspicions are confirmed as a trio of Vong soldiers appear to stop him. Downtown, the Vong giant attacks the two Generation Zords using a trident: Kevin's zord burrows underground and resurfaces in a blaze of energy directly underneath the giant, and Jimmy's zord then (in standard Red Ranger fashion) uses its sword to finish off the monster. Meanwhile, Corin contends with the soldiers fairly well, but in a stroke of pure luck kicks the cursed clock at one of the soldiers, causing it to short out and destroy the three Vong. The spell is broken, and though everyone is back up to speed (pun intended), their memories of the past hour are fuzzy. As Corin leaves the stadium, he sees Sarah briefly. Though they don't meet, they smile and nod, and her gaze lingers a bit longer on him as he departs.

The Peakes brothers find their uncle again just as the game is ending; Jimmy tells him that the food line was really long. Uncle Dylan doesn't really buy it until Kevin adds, "And I met a cute girl." Uncle Dylan just laughs and says, "Next time, boys, I'm taking you to a basketball game."


End file.
